Happy and Mike at Freddy's
by Ta3om6n
Summary: Happy Hour has to get a job because his parents say so. He does, but little does he know, things are not what they seem when he does get the job, and the person he teams up with? Not so much.
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGE

Panting and breathing hard, looking around, knees weak palms are sweaty, and a convenient lack of any of moms spaghetti on his uniform, Mikes' eyes darted across the tablet desperately trying to find the elusive chicken.

"Where are you? Where can you be, you chicken?" Mike asked himself. He then switched over to the camera in the kitchen, which for some reason, only had an audio feed (which baffled Mike up to this day)and sure enough he could hear the sounds of clanging pots and pans through the tablets speakers.

"Maybe it's trying to make a midnight snack..." Mike chuckled to himself trying to keep things somewhat light-hearted, while wiping off some of the sweat on his forehead. Mike leaned back in his chair and looked at his tablet "5:50 and im at about 9% of energy left." Mike said to himself. Worried of an attack he decided to check the doors to be safe. Next to each door had two buttons "DOOR", and "LIGHT".

Mike pressed the light button very quickly trying to conserve power. The right side was safe and sound.

"That's good" He sighed. He then checked the left side's light and was met with Bonnie staring him down with a face that could give anyone nightmares.

"Oh shoot!" Mike exclaimed as he quickly pressed the door button, shutting the door almost dropping his tablet. Mike instantly had to check the right side again to be safe.

He immediately pressed the light button, and too was met with a chicken named Chica, looking at him through the window with it's mouth wide open and eyes that could stare into your soul.

"Oh crap!" He shouted pushing the door button so hard and fast he almost broke his finger let alone the button. With his heart starting to race again from his little breather he decided to check the tablet to see if they were still there, and to Mikes' dismay his energy was at 1% and the clock read 5:59am

"One percent?!" Mike shouted in confusion "I was just at nine percent earlier!" just as Mike huffed in frustration, the lights went out, and the doors lifted up, all with an ominous "Whhhhheeerrrrrrrr" in the background.

It now became quiet up to the point where Mike could hear his own heartbeat. After a few seconds a familar face Mike met on day one appeared in his left doorway. Two glowing eyes and the faint glow of a set of teeth below then appeared. Playing the familar jingle of the "Toreador Song" for a few seconds, and all Mike could do is just sit there playing "dead" to try and holdout till six o' clock. But to mikes dismay the somewhat cheery jingle stopped and along with it brought nothing but pitch black. Mike suddenly hearing metallic footsteps getting closer and closer then suddenly stopping gritted his teeth intensely and shut his eyes closed, on the verge of tears waiting for the inevitable. What seemed like an eternity waiting for his demise was suddenly inturrupted by the only thing that could save his live... The familiar ding-dong bell chime on his tablet signifying it was now 6am and that his shift was over (and that his life was saved by the bell). Laughing nervously mixed with relief and tears of joy, the "daytime" power turned back on providing some sense of safety as the one on the office with him seemingly vanished. Mike grabbing his tablet, hugged it like a little kid holding a teddy bear scared of the dark. After a while he got up, placed the tablet on the desk, and proceeded to leave the building for the next shift. As he unlocked the door for some staff coming in early he muttered to himself "I wish someone else would also take this stupid job so im not the only one here in this death-trap of a building..." Before being rudely interrupted by a speeding car...

* * *

><p>So if you got this far be sure to let me know what I need to work on, or if I should keep going. This is my first actual story I'm trying, so yeah... Anyways you guys be chill!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 GOTTA GO- get a job

"Man i really need a job..." I said to myself, sitting on the couch with nothing better to do except twidle my thumbs and wait for something interesting to happen. "My hobby pays pretty well and all but I still need a real job, probably only part-time. Yeah thats it..." I said to myself. "But what job in my area is going to hire a recently graduated, 18 year old with little to no experence in anything?" I said pondering on how to get out of this predicament. "My parents have been telling me to get a job for some-time now,(yes I still live with my parents, deal with it) and this time I gonna listen to them..." I gave a slight chuckle to myself and as if on que a slightly loud bang on my door was heard. It wasnt enough to scare me but enough to get my attention. Looking at the door I got up and walked towards it. I said to my self "You got my curiosity..." Opening my door i see a newspaper at my feet, I picked it up and saw the ads for jobs available "...but now you got my attention" I said to my self closing the door behind me. As i walked towards the couch to begin job hunting one job instently got my attention, it read:

**HELP WANTED**

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

**Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work nightshift 12pm to 6am**

As I screened through the ad I read aloud various things "Moniter cameras... Ensure safety... Animatronic characters... And what's this?" "Not responsilbe for death/dismemberment?' After reading that my only logical responce was "DA FRICK? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEATH AND /OR DISMEMBERMENT?

Sounds dangerous and adventureous, I'M IN!" I quickly looked down and saw the pay was $120 per week "Not bad I guess..." I quickly looked down and saw the phone number and the adress. I chose to go there personally instead of talking over the phone, so that way if I got rejected it would be in person rather than over the phone for some odd reason. So I folded the ad, got my keys, wallet, my phone, and head phones. I quickly headed out the door and began running, I then realised the distance and said "Nope..." So i elected to take my car instead. Why? Cuz im fat like that.

* * *

><p>Hey if you guys see this I finally figured out how to do chapters! Stay chill!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Mike

As I pulled into the the parking lot at speeds faster than normal designed for the lot itself, and pull a very sharp turn, I nearly hit a man that looked like he was in his early twenty's, had black hair and had what seemed to be a slight five o' clock shadow going on, and was dressed in night clothes: black pants, black polo shirt with the companys insignia on the front and back, and a black cap on his head. "WOAH, HOLLY- (insert bad word here) WATCH WHERE YOU GOING MAN!" I heard him scream inside my car.

I stopped the car and lowered my window and shouted: "I am so sorry man! I'm here to go for the job offering in this newspaper!" I showed him the ad in my hand. Not that it really mattered as were a feet away from each other "I hope you understand the rush! Sorry again!" as I pulled up to the entrance of the pizzaria hoping to land this job, I could see in my rear view mirror the man stood there in shock and awe as if I told him something something major. and to top it off I could vaugely see him violently mouth the word "WHAT?".

Seeing this, I chuckled as I took the keys out of the ignition, got out of the car, and headed towards the entrance of the restraunt. Taking a deep breath and wishing myself luck as I grabbed the door handle and swung the door open knowing theres no going back now...

As Mike stood there in disbelief on what he just heard he couldn't help but repeat some of the words the maniac driver said to him "...I'm here to go for the job offering in this newspaper..." and after one last repeat he mentally highlighted the key words "...here...", "...for the job...". As Mike realised what this meant, he finally thought to himself "is this the help i've been wanting for so long?" Mike thought to himself. Wanting to know wether or not this person would get hired or not mike had to know. Immidately turning around in his tracks he took off like a "bat outta "heck".

Entering the establishment I was immediatly greeted with the fine aroma of pizza being freshly cooked and prepared for the people to come chow down on. Lookong around I also noticed the room I was in fairly large enough to seat a few hundred people and then some. What really caught my eye were the three animatronics on a fairly large stage. Looking up I saw three animatronics meant to represent three types of animals. The first one was a purple bunny with a little bow tie on it's supposed "neck" although there wasn't one there. It also held a guitar in its hands presumeably It was the guitarist. I looked over and saw what looked like to be a bear in a top hat and had an oversized microphone in his hand. "I'm guessing he's the singer" I said to myself. lastly, the one on the right looked odd... Not that it was deformed or anything (except for her beak I guess) but I couldn't tell wether or not if it was a chicken or a duck. So I left it to imagination. On another note, the "ch-uck" (chicken and duck ) wasn't holding any instruments but it was holding a pink cupcake in the left wing and, to make it a bit creepy it also had eyes on it as well, and to finish it off the yellow thing had a bib on it that said "LETS EAT!" and I relpied in my mind "lets not..." due to the vagueness of the statemant. "What what she referring to?" I thought

"Could it be the pizza here?, The souls of children? **HUMAN FLESH?! **I immidately stopped in my tracks and looked at the ground and thought "man I have issues..." I looked back at all of them and I could have sworn as if they were all looking at me. I shuddered and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up fully (I mean it was about 6:00 in the morning) and to make sure that I wasn't daydreaming. I look up and sure enough all of their eyes were back in thier normal positions, looking into space. Feeling a bit uneasy I let out a slight sigh then all of a sudden i feel a tap on shoulder I suddenly turn around and see a fairly tall man about mid-40's, slightly overwieght (by the looks of it), brown hair about to go bald on top, had a curly mustache going on, and to top it off was wearing a slightly wrinkled grey suit finished with a pin that said "MANAGER"

"Sorry kid, we're not open untill 9:00. I might have to ask you to leave" He said in a friendly tone. "Oh!" I responded "I-I'm here for the job opening on the paper!" Showing him the ad on the paper i was holding "...nearly ran a guy over for it..." my voice trailing off near the end. Suddenly his face changed from cheery to slightly worried as if he had something sprry to say. "Oh...I-I'm sorry kid..." He stuttered "That ad... was from a week a go..." He said grabbing the back of his head and laughing nervously "One of our workers forgot to take it off the paper... In fact..." He paused for a second. "In fact, you're the 7th person to ask this past week..." He said with regret "I'm so sorry..." He said sadly "It's alright..." I said slightly dissaponted but also trying to reassure him "Well I guess I be-" I was suddenly cut off the sudden "BANG!" on the front door "Mr. Fazbear..." The man stopped to catch his breath "...PLEASE, HIRE HIM!" He said almost shouting. Both me and Mr. Fazbear stood there as the man approached. "What brings you here Mike?" Mr Fazbear asked."I need help...BADLY, like NOW!" He exclaimed "Alright...alright tell me everything." Mr. Fazbear said trying to calm the guard down "Well... I almost got caught last night, and..."

"Well, that sorta just... Happened..." I said to myself watching the two men now talk quietly to each other. While I was in the background of the story... This went on for a few good minutes. "How close of a call was it?" Mr. Fazbear asked, "Literally saved by the bell" Mike said exhaleing "Alright you got your wish Mike..." Mr. Fazbear said

As I was standing there waiting for them to come back for some odd reason, Mr. Fazbear came up to me and said "Alright kid, I guess it's your lucky day." He said "Starting monday be here at 12pm, no later then." He said "S-so that means..." I replied in disbelief "You're HIRED kid! Welcome to the Freddy Fazbears family!" He said while holding out his hand. I gladly shook his hand "Thank you very much" I said "Oh, don't thank me, thank Mike over there. You'll be working with him soon" Pointing towards him. "Oh, okay" I said "Well... let me go and get you a uniform, by the way. What size are you? Your're a bit on the short side." He said jokingly "Large" I said in one breath "Like you" I said in my head. So as Mr. Fazbear went to go retrieve my uniform I walked over to the man who helped me land this job. "Hey, thanks for..." I slightly hesatated "...for helping me get this job, and sorry. For almost running you over with my car..." I said embarressed "Ahhh, don't worry about it man." He said as if we were good buddies. "Uhhhhh... Okay then, ummmmm, how can I ever repay you? Mike, was it?" Trying to spark up a conversation or something "Yeah Mike, Mike Schmidt, and don't worry you repaid me enough by taking this job" He said holding out his hand "Happy, Happy Hour" I said in response while shaking his hand

"Although, not running me over with your car might be a good start..." He said jokingly. I laughed with with him as well. After our little conversation Mr. Fazbear came out with my uniform in his hand, and as he was walking he said to us both: "Alright kid, you and Mike are gonna be working together from now on alright? I want both of you to have each others backs and, work as a team. Remember stay focused..." He looking at me and handing me my uniform "... stay alive." and with that he immidiately clapped his hands together "Well I'll see you two boys on Monday 12pm sharp. For now enjoy your weekend!" He then turned and walked away humming a song to himself without a care in the world. "Well That was Intreresting..." I said looking up at Mike "Yeah..." He replied weakly "Hey man, something wrong?" I asked "Oh...uhhhh. I was just wondering how uhhhhhhhh. were gonna fit in the office. T-thats all..." Mike trying to hide his true thoughts from Happy. "We'll make it work." I said "Well i'll see you on monday man! See ya!" I sreamed leaving and diving out the door. See ya... Happy." Mike said unsure wether or not convincing on hiring the kid was the right thing to do, and if he was ready for freddy...

* * *

><p>Hey guys I was just wondering what you guys think so far, is there anything I need to work on? Or is everything good the way it is? Be sure to let me know!<p>

As always Be Chill...


	4. Chapter 4 Pizza Before the Storm

Eyes darting across the room, adrenaline flowing through my veins, increased heart rate and cold sweat kicking in I began fearing the worst. Closing my eyes in fear I assumed and decided that it was futile. "Oh no, Oh no Where is it?" I exclaimed "Where could it have gone? I said in desperation. I looked at my watch, it was 5:00 "That's it i have to do it..." I grabbed my cell-phone out of my pocket and immidiately called Mike.

"MIKE!" I said shouting "GOODNESS GRACIOUS HOLY- WHAT!?" Mike said in surprise and confusion on the other end. "I-i lost my hat..." I said defeated "Are you serious Happy?" Mike said with a tone that sounded like he was 1000% done with me "Yes I'm serious man! If I show up without my hat Mr Fazbear's gonna kill me!" I reliped "I HIGHLY doubt that..." Mike responded "Well in the mean time can I borrow one of your hats?" I responded "What do mean? I only have one hat" Mike responded slightly confused "Nope, I coulda sworn I saw two hats at your place when i came over dude." I responded "You're an idiot" Mike said bluntly. While looking over to his kitchen table, saw both hats labeled "SECURITY" "Awwww...Crap..." Mike said "What?" I responded " ...I guess..." his voice trailing off near the end. "They're there aern't they?" I responded trying not to chuckle "Y-yeah..." Mike said embarresed "Well then, who's the idiot now?" I said jokingly "Shut up..." Mike said in a playful manner "You're the one who left it here to begin with... idiot" Mike seemingly getting the last say in. "Yeah, well... I guess we're both idiots" I said laughing "Yeah i guess so..." Mike said chuckling "Anyways I'll bring your hat tonight dude." "Thanks Mike, I'll see ya at 12:00!" I responded "You too, kid" and with that we both hung up

**3 HOURS LATER**

I decided to go to Freddy's Pizzeria a little bit early at around 8:00 for two reasons: First of all, I was very hungry and strangely craved pizza and Two i needed something to advance the plot in this story so yeah... As I walked into the restruant I was greeted with the frenzy of noise generated by the screaming kids and the blazing music alone. To top it off, the smell of pizza is waht reminded me of why i came here in the first place. Wasting to time, I walked up to the counter and was greeted by a teenager about the same age as me (18 in this case), was a little bit taller than me, and donned the typical uniform of: jeans, a white polo shirt, a red apron that said "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA" on the front and a red had hat that said the same thing except smaller. A complete contrast to my all black set-up.

"Hello welcome to Fred-" He stopped to look at me. "Sorry kid, you have to be with an adult to order food" He said flatly It must be because i'm short (I'm about 5' 3" BTW) "B-but I'm 18, and I work here..." I said trying to plead with the guy "Nice excuse, but I've heard them all kid" He said a little bit irritated "Well... then" I thought to my self "Alrighly then." I responded about to admit defeat then suddenly "Don't worry he's with me..." A familiar voice sounded. Curious I turned around and saw it was Mike "... we both work the night shift here kid" Mike said somewhat calmly "O-oh... alright, w-what's your order?" He said looking at me then at his cash register in slight embarresment "I'll have the standard" Mike said "same here" I joined in "Alright then, uhhhh, that'll be 5.00 dollars" He replied. Both me and Mike both paid seperately, got our pizzas then left.

I stayed behind a bit and saw the teenager looking down. Despite the attitude I felt sorry for the guy. He was doing his job and i'll admit i was a bit short and this wasn't the first time I was mistaken for a kid. So I quickly ran up to the guy got his attention and told him "Hey man, don't worry about it. This isn't the first time this happened to me, and it certainly isn't the last!" I said trying to reassure the guy. As I began to leave, I heard a faint "Thank you!" from the guy "No prob.!" I said waving my hand walking to catch up with Mike.

As i sat down at the table with Mike, I saw he was already almost halfway done with his pizza. "Where were you?" Mike asked with his moth slight full of pizza "Oh I was just talking..." As if Mike knew what i was implying Mike simply nodded. "So, how long have you been working here?" I asked as i took a bite of my pizza "About a week now, Today could be considered the beginning of my second." Mike stopped to take another bite "Ahhh, so... how has it been so far?" I said taking another bite masticating vigorusly. I noticed Mikes' face drop a bit as he finished the last of his pizza, then stopped to trun and look at me. He said sternly "listen kid, whatever happens after today..." He paused "If you wanna stay then we'll continue to work together... But, If you want to leave I don't blame ya'. So whatever choice you make tomorrw I won't hold it against you." He finished. Taken in but what i just heard I was about to respond "Mike listen... The paper-" As if a running gag, I was one again cut off by the sudden stop of music and the dimming of lights and the sudden words of excited children "It's timeee...", "Here they come!", " I can't wait!" , "Mommy it's Freddy!" and other various shouts of joy, however one conversation grabbed my attention a bit, "Is that yellow thing a duck or a chicken?" the parent replied "I have no idea honey... Too ugly to tell" the parent said plainly "Oh" the child said.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the conversation that unfolded in front of me. To my surprise Mike was also chuckling a bit too. "You heard them too?" I asked "Yeah By the way The yellow one is "Chica the Chicken", the purple one is "Bonnie the Bunny", and lastly brown one is the man himself, the one and only. "Freddy Fazbear the... Freak" Mike sarcasticly said to keep up with the theme of alliteration in their names. "AhhhHaaa, thanks for the info" I said briefly focused on the stage with the talking animatronics, the whole restruant ereeily quiet listening to freddy talk.

"Hey kids, are you ready for some fun?" Freddy asked? "Yeah!" All kids (and some adults) said in terrfying unison. "That's good! Now, before we begin our fun times with songs, dancing, music and jokes. There's one special question I'd like to ask one special person before we begin..." Most of the kids knowing something I didn't all raised their hads almost all at once with some shaking their hands for extra emphasis. "Hmmmm, lets see..." Freddy said with his robotic voice, scanning the audience for a potential victim. At this point I looked around the room and saw a booth with a "Out of Order" sign posted out front. I asked Mike pointing "Hey what's that place over-" then suddenly "There!" suddenly before I got a chance to react, a bright light shined upon me, and next thing you know everyone in the room was stareing at me including freddy and his gang. Except Mike, he was stareing at his crotch.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy's booming voice asked with no hesitation. All I could do was awkwardly stare for a few seconds then awnser weakly "Y-yes?" I awnsered as if waiting for approveal. "Good! Very...Good." as he said this he slightly squinted this eyes and his voice becoming a bit more dark. It was subtle enough for the kids to not notice, but it was enough for me to, which made me uneasy. "Alright kids, the question has been anwserd. How let's have fun!" Freddy said in his usual tone. "Yay!" all kids said in unison, and with that the band started playing. It was here where I fully tuned out.

"That was wierd, and creepy at the same time" I told mike. "Yep, just wait until the night officially starts... Remember what I told you kid, what ever you chose tomorrow..." "... you won't hold it against me, I know. I remember" I told Mike "Good" He said plainly. I looked at my watch and it read 9:00. I muttered to myself "Three more hours till gametime" I looked up and told Mike "Hey I'm gonna take nap is that alright?" I asked "Go for it, you're gonna need the energy anyways" Mike replied "Alrighty then" I awnsered back, and with that I layed my head on the table, in my arms drifting into sleep listening to Freddy sing cheesy lyrics about pizza:

_"Freddy's pizza beats the rest! Come on every body give it a test!, You'll see that our pizza's the best around, Come on... turn that frown upside down!...(epic guitar solo)"_

My final thought before drifting fully into sleep "Not with you around I am not..."

* * *

><p>Well you guys the chapter before Happy and Mikes Night shift at Freddy's. How will they do it? Anyway you guys be sure to let me know what you think<p>

and as always Be Chill...


	5. Chapter 5 Night One (Part 1)

"Hey wake up..." said a familiar voice. I slowly rose from my slumber and out of ALL of the questions I could have asked "What year is it?" I asked. Mike, trying not to laugh for dear life responded "I-it's 1987." "What?!" I responded "Nah i'm kidding, it's 2014... idiot" looking at my watch it was 11:50 "Aww well, it's almost time man..." I said

"Alright let's walk towards the office, see if we can get ourselves settled in." Mike replied "Alright let's do it" I said almost sounding eagerly. As i got up I grabbed my hat on the table Mike said he would bring tonight, put it on, then began to follow mike down the hallway, I took one more glace at the animatronics on the stage giving a slight shudder. "I get that they're all creepy and all, but why is Mike overreacting so much?" I asked myself, and boy; if only i knew i would be in for a surprise tonight.

As me and Mike made it to the office I was able to understand why Mike was a little bit worried wether or not we were going to fit The office was rectangular in shape, and had a small desk with a few drawers up front. On it were an assortment of monitors that were off, a standerd desk fan, silently spinning away, a lorge soda i wouldn't even dare look inside of it, an old 70's style landline phone, and to top it off, there was a cupcake similar to the one chica was holding I saw earlier. "Creepy" I said looking at the cupcake. Next, there were two metal doors with a bit of "caution" tape on the bottom, next to them were a panel with two pretty normal looking buttons a red one that said "DOOR" and a silver one that read "LIGHT".

"Cool" I said, next I then looked at where me and Mike were supposed to be seated for the next six hours near the back of the office. Availiable were two chairs, one chair was a nice looking office chair with a built in back rest, arm rest and also had wheels on the bottom. The other was an old wooden stool, not even stable at that. It wobbled just by being there. Before I even got a chance to ask who gets what chair, Mike alreadys sits in the nice office chair which ony left me with the... Old rickitey stool "Great" I murmoured

"Heh, heh" I heard Mike chuckle. before I went on a whole tangent on the whole situation, I immediatly dropped it when I noticed Mike was holding a small rectangular device in his hands. "Hey, what's that in your hands?" I asked pointing at it "Oh this?" Mike paused "This is what allows me to see the camera feeds here at night" Mike said "Oh thats cool, ummmm do I get one? At all? " I asked "Yeah, yours should be in the drawer in the top left" Mike awnsered without looking from his tablet. "Sweet!" I said, wasting no time I walked over to the drawer opened it up in excitement, and as quickly my excitement came it left just as fast. My tablet I got to use was obviously half the size of Mikes' tablet, along with it parts of it were wrapped in duct tape, some parts were just missing, and or damaged. The screen had various cracks running along it, and part of the screen had dead pixels so I coludnt have a clear picture of what i was seeing, and to top it off, it had a sticker on the back reading "PROPERTY OF SCOTT CAWTHON"

"What is this?" I asked holding up my tablet along with it, showing my face of obvious disapproval "What is wha-" Mike said slowly looking up from his tablet, then seeing the monstrosity of the tablet that is mine. "Hahahahahahahaha" Mike bursted out laughing "O-oh yeah I forgot those are the old models waaaaaaaay before i came here..." Mike said regaining his composure

"Man... first the stool now this?" I said miserably "Man you're having a very unlucky day" Mike said to me "Because of you!" I said "At least let me have the nice chair for a while!" I said trying to bargin. "Alright, fair enough. Here, you can have the chair..." Mike said slowly getting up. About halfway he then looked at me then added "...tomorrow." Mike said before sitting back down taunting me. "SUCKA!" I shouted flailing my arms about. Next thing you know a beep emits from both of our tablets, we both looked, and it showed 12:00. "Showtime" Mike said.

As Mike sat in this comfy chair and I sat on my rickety stool, the phone started ringing "Who would call us at this time of hour?" I asked "It's just a recording Happy. Anwser it." Mike said. I got up from my stool and pressed awnser on the phone then was greeted by a voice.

_**"Hello? Oh, Hello!**_

"Hi there..." I responded "It's just a recording kid." Mike said in his head.

_**Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. **_

"That just makes me worried" I thought.

_**Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. **_

_**Um... **_

_**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced- Blah, blah, blah**_

"Death?!" I shouted, making Mike jump a bit.

_**Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night,...**_

"Da FRICK you mean quirky?!" I thought

_**but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night : these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. **_

_**So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?...**_

"Without the frontal lobe? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?!" I thought intensely.

_**Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... **_

"Uhhhh, WHAT?!" I shouted at the recording, freaking out.

_**...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.**_

"Oh goodness..." I said leaning back, almost falling out of my stool.

_**Um, now that wouldn't be so bad...**_

"HOW WOULD IT BE GOOD?!" with that thought flowing through my mind.

_**...if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, **_

"Oh"

_**wiring,.. **_

"Great"

_**and animatronic devices,...**_

"Ain't that just peachy?"

_**especially around the facial area,...**_

"Are you kidding me?"

_**so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... **_

"Juuuuuuuust a little bit..." I thought sarcasticly

_**and death... **_

"Oh that's fantastic!" I thought sarcasticlly and clapping my hands.

_**Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask...**_

I tried not to puke at that statement

_**Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. **_

"Oh... I know SOMEONE here didn't." I shouted, glaring at Mike. Mike just looked back and shruged. I silently made a jesture wanting to strangle Mike.

_**But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night. "**_

"What did I get myself into?" I asked mentaly "So, when were you going to tell me about the killer robots Mike?" A asked with a little anger in my voice. Mike stayed silent "I won't let this slide dude..." I said flatly. Again Mike stayed silent looking at his tablet. Frustrated I looked at my tablet, It was 1:00 and we were at 85% power. "Hey Mike, what did the guy mean by conserve power?" I asked cooled down a bit. Mike hesitated in awnsering, but finally awnsered "We only have a certain amount of power each night. Because you know, _budget cuts..._ So that means using the cameras, using the doors, and using the hallway lights all use power so that's why we have to all use these options _sparingly..._" Mike said "Ok..." I responded still a little bit upset from Mike keeping all this a secret.

Later, I looked at my tablet and it was 2:00 and we were at 69% power. I decided to check the main stage and to my fear and dismay, the main stage was missing apurple bunny. "Bonnie's gone..." I said to Mike "Really?" Mike said a bit flat. (I was about to ask why was he so unfazed by this but then i remembered that he was already here for a week) Looking back at my tablet i franticly pressed the icons on the screen ( a little bit hard to do with the cracked screen) trying to find Bonnie. After a while of searching I found Bonnie in the supply closet looking at the camera. "AHA! found you!" I exclaimed triumphantly "Oh yeah by the way Chicas missing as well..." Mike said. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed in fear. Franticly I looked down at my tablet and saw the screen was black and fuzzy "WHERES THE CAMERA FEED?!" I yelled Mike actually curious at the statement. As I searched through all the camera channels all of them were the same black screen until suddenly, they all came back, to my relief.

I immediatly went back to the supply closet and to my dismay Bonnie was gone...again, "frick..." I muttured under my breath. I saw there was only two more camera channels left to check, and they next to my side of the office... I was on the left. I hesatently pressed the icon the the tablet to access the feed of the camera. What I saw made my heart race a little bit, Bonnie was just down the hallway, and if it wasn't for the flickering light, I might have never saw Bonnie's approach. "Bonnie's in the main hallway to the left." I told Mike "Chicas' on my right hall as well..." Mike responded sounding cautious. I looked over to his tablet and saw chica in his view, Chicas eyes wide open, and it's beak open so far wide it was unsettling. "creepy" I said looking back to my crappy tablet Bonnie was once again gone. "Crap, crap, crap, crap,crap..." the only words that cycled through my head. I instantly checked the next one and to my confusion Bonnie wasn't there. However this confision quickly turned to downright horror.

"T-that only meant one thing..." I thought to myself. As i slowly reached for the light button I was looking at the doorway expecting Bonnie. As I pressed the button the hallway flickered on revealing Bonnies face looking at mine. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. A few seconds later, Mike was also screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As i tried to reach for the DOOR button the hand pf the purple bunny grabbed my left upper arm and proceeded to pull me towards itself. Screaming, I tried pulled back but to no avail. I was getting closer to Bonnie and my inevitable doom. "MIKE! I NEED YOUR HELP MAN!" I shouted. Silence. As i was getting closer and closer to the imaginary line seperating me from the safe light in the room to the dark dangers on the hallway, panicing I had only one option left. "This would either save me or end me." I thought to myself. Without hesitation, I jumped with both feet in the air, aimed them both at bonnies' chest, and with all of my force kicked... HARD, as if my life depended on it. It worked... Somewhat, as i somehow landed on my feet, Bonnie was dazed by the impact and the grip on me shifted from my upper arm to just my hand, albeit leaving a pretty good cut. Nothing serious but nothing minor either. "Uh-Oh" i said since Bonnie still had a grip on me. I had to think. FAST "The stool!" I said. Quickly using my feet to grab then slide the stool to my right side I quickly bent down and picked up the stool by one of its pegs I turned it into a makeshift one-handed battering ram with the top part facing Bonnie. As soon as Bonnie regained it's senses it began to scream at me with a loud "SKRIEEEEEEEEEE" as it did this I brought the stool up to face level and procedeed to punch it screaming "SMILE YOU SON OF A-" the last word was inturuppted by the sound of a loud "WHACK" when Bonnie was hit square in the face with my stool. Bonnie finally let go of my hand as well as stepping back a bit allowing me to be released which made me fall to the floor. Wasting no time trying to get up, I simply took my tablet and threw it at the DOOR button closing the door and seperating me from the monster outside.

After getting up and dusting myself off; while looking at my bleeding arm I told Mike "After tonight dude, if we somehow get out of this alive me and you are going to have one major-" "crap..." I said as I turned around to see, Mikes door was wide open and Mike, was gone...

* * *

><p>Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter, I think this is my longest yet... Anyways tell me what you guys think! Are the action scenes good? Should there be more diolauge? Etc. Be sure to let me know! As always Be Chill!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Night One (Part 2)

As Mike was dpeprately trying to get Chica to lossen her grip on his leg, Mike desperately kept kicking at Chicas' wing with his free free leg. Chica then stopped in her tracks, slowly turned around to look at Mike. Instead on relasing her grip on Mikes leg, she just stood there and stared at Mike for a few seconds. The silence was broken by a faint but reconizeable voice coming from down the hallway "MIIIIIIIKE!" "That's Happy!" Mike thought. As Mike was about to scream in response, Chica took note of this and violently shook Mikes leg not only hurting it pretty badly but also causing Mike to hid his head on the ground pretty hard dazing him enough to keep him quiet but not enough to fully knock him out. Mikes body was limp as Chica dragged Mike to the supply closet...

Getting no responce from the hallway I started to assume the worst, but at the same time i didn't want to. I quickly ran to my tablet on the ground and picked it up and looked at the screen (now complete with a new set of cracks thanks to my way of closing the door) I looked at the time it was 5:00 "jeez time flys REALLY fast here..." I thought to myself. I also looked at the power it was at 20%. "Thats good I guess." As I franticly looked at the camera feeds to find Mike, I quickly caught a glimpse of Mikes limp body turn into a room.

As i turned wide eyed, i clicked into the next camera feed which was the dining hall and I saw Mikes body just leave the frame again "Frick thats's one REALLY fast chicken..." I then looked at the supply room camera feed and was meet with various replacement masks and animatronic skeletons "Creepy" I thought, but this thought was soon inturrupted as I saw Chica dragging Mikes body into the room. Chica then proceeded to place Mikes' body onto the table. Not wanting to look anymore, I grapped my tablet still on the current camera feed to keep track of the situation, and my trusty stool that saved my life. Prepareing myself for the assault, I worked up the courage then said "Don't worry Mike, i'm coming to get ya'" and with that I took off...

Finally getting back to his senses Mike just witnessed Chica put him on the cold metallic table. With his eyes already adjusted to the darkness Mike was able to see the rows of spare "masks" for the anamatronics a few spare endoskeletons and a completely new suit for Freddy. "No, no, no, no, no, no..." Mike said in disbelief. Mike knew in the back of his mind, this was were his final resting place would be. Stuffed inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. However Mike didn't want this to be true, he wanted this to be a bad dream, he tried pinching himself but to no avail he was already awake. The next thing he tried was waiting until Chica turned away and wasn't looking at Mike anymore, then he would bolt for the door since Chica left it unlocked and wide open. Mike waited for Chica To look away, "Come on you stupid Chicken look away..." Mike thought intensly. Much to Mikes' luck, Chica looked away for a few seconds giving Mike the oppurtunity he needed. Mike, without hesitating; got up off the table and and made speed limp for the door. Chica tried to stop Mike but was too late. "HA! stupid chicken..." Mike thought triumphantly "Now, I just have to get back to the secutiry office, meet up with Happy, survive the night, and apalogize-" however mikes thoughts were cut short as he was abruptly stopped at the doorway by some unknown object. Confused why, Mike looked down and suddely Mikes' blood tuned cold and Mikes' eyes opened wide as soon as he saw the object. It was a large brown hand belonging to a bear...

Mike, losing hope; decided to trace the arm slowly upwards. Already knowing who's arm it was, decided to look face to face to who's arm it belonged to. It was Freddy, looking at him with black distorted eyes and little while dots for eyes, Freddy was also grinning menacingly at Mike. Seeing this, Mike began to tear up knowing that his fate was now sealed. As soon as Freddy grabbed Mikes' arm and began dragging him back to the table, Mike lost it.

"Noooooo! Please don't do this! I'm not like one of you guys I'm HUMAN! If you put me in that suit I WILL DIE!" Mike shouted, with hot tears flowing down his face. "Sorry Mike but you know the rules, all exoskeletions must have a suit on at all times..." Freddy said. "But I'm not like one of you guys!" Mike tried to plead but with no success. "You broke the rules for a week now Mike. Now, it's time to suit up" Freddy said lifting Mike up by his shoulders "Nooooooo!" Mike said desprately trying to kick away at Freddy. "Now, now...' Freddy as he slammed Mike against the metal table. A loud "BAM" echoed in the room. Mike now knew resistance was futile. "Chica hold Mike down will you? I don't wan't him getting away again" Freddy asked. "Sure thing boss" Chica replied happily. Chicka using both wings pinned both Mikes chest and legs down completely immobilizing Mike. "Now hang on while I go get the suit ready." Freddy said walking off...

As I looked at the tablet I saw Mike was already on the table held down by Chica "CRAP!" I shouted looking at Mike through the tablet "Hang on..." as I ran into the dining hall then taking a sharp left, I could see the supply closet in view. "Almost th-" I cut myself short as I saw two little orbs resembling eyes peeking from the closed down area I tried to ask Mike about earlier before being intrupted by freddy and asking me if i was ready for freddy or not. However those two eyes went back into the cutrains much to my confusion then I knew why. Thanks to a few dim lights left on in the room, I was able to see my shadow however it was wierd, it had tall _ears_? It was then the realization hit me... That wasn't my shadow, it was Bonnies'. "Uh-oh" were the only words that came out of my mouth. I immediatly dove forward as i could have sworn i felt a hand reaching for me. I then turned around with my stool in one hand ready to engage in battle and my tablet in the other. Bonnie indeed had his hand out trying reaching for me but stopped after my sudden action. However something was wierd, looking at Bonnies face, it wasn't mad or vengeful (considering what happeded back at the security room) but had a look of _worry_ and _nervousness. _A little taken back with what i saw i was still taking no chances. I got into a more offensive stance and asked through my teeth "You ready for round two? You freak..." Bonnie just blinked, slowly lowered his hand, shook his head slowly, turned to the left, then ran towrds the main stage and back into the darkness... "Well... that was wierd." I said standing there dumbfolded. Suddenly a voice came nearby reminding me why i was there to begin with "Nooooooooooo!" It was Mikes voice. Hearing this, I bolted for the supply closet...

"Please don't do this... P-please..." Mike said with even more tears flowing down his face in a last ditch effort to convince them otherwise not to kill him. "Like I said, you know the rules..." Freddy said now holding a mask for Mike. Seeing as Freddy had a mask ready to go, Mike began to violently move around as best as he could despite being pinned down by Chica.

"Don't worry Mike, After this... You can now be one of us!" Chica said trying to comfort Mike, much to his dismay. "I don't WANT to be like you guys! Mike shouted. Freddy looked at Chica then gave her a nod, seeing this Chica nodded back and proceeded to move Mikes' head off the table allowing space for the mask. Freddy was now moving the mask closer to Mikes head prepareing to "suit up" Mike. All Mike could do now was close his eyes and accept his fate as tears flowed evenly down his face, waiting for death...

"Nooooooooo!" I shouted running full speed in to the room. I saw the mask was centimeters from Mikes head, I saw Chica holding down Mike, and I saw Freddy, with his black distorted eyes. Having to think quickly I threw my tablet (again) this time at Freddy. Aiming at his head, this Caused Freddy to flinch dodgeing the tablet but dropping the Mask which was what i wanted. While that was happening I charged full speed into Chica with my trusty wooden stool battering ram. Grabbing both pegs this time (as things were getting real) I rammed into Chica sending her flying realeasing her grip on Mike as well was an unintentional bonus of her flying into Freddy and knocking him down as well. With both robots on the floor a bit dazed, I shouted "Mike get up and run to the office I'll meet up up later! Don't worry about me." Mike still trying to process what happened got up and began ti limp away "Crap he's limping, he's not gonaa make it in time" I said to myself I quickly picked up my tablet. I looked at the dining hall camera feed (now complete with a **new **set of cracks on the screen) and saw Mike limping furiously. Putting away my tablet and grabbing my stool, I ran for Mike and in the corner of my eye saw Chica and Freddy getting back up, both with black distorted eyes. I knew now it... WAS TIME TO RUN.

I ran towards Mike and was able to catch up to him. In a hurry, I put my arm around his shoulder to help give him a lift and getting my hint he put his arm around my shoulder to maintain his balance. Although he was way taller than me (Mike was about 5' 10" I was about 5"3"), we were able to work together to maintain quite a bit of speed. Looking behind my shoulder I saw Freddy and Chica running towards us, seeing this I immediatly shouted "Faster!" As me and Mike turned into one of the main hall ways leading into the security room, halfway down the hall I noticed Freddy and Chica were, gone... Wasting no time me and Mike stormed into the security room, and as i proceeded to close both doors Mike layed on the ground on both knees sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry i'm sorry" Mike said hystarically while sobbing. "I should have told you before you applied Happy..." Looking at the door with my hand laying on the DOOR button I looked at my tablet and saw it was only 5:58 and we were at 10% and it was draining... FAST. I realized that we were trapped...

"DARN IT MIKE!" I yelled angerly "WE"RE TRAPPED"! We have two options! We either open those doors and accept our fate or let our power run out and delay the inevitable...Mike" I said on the boarderline of yelling and loudly talking. I looked at the tablet again, it _**JUST **_turned 5:59 and the power was already at 5% I threw down my tablet in frustration not wanting to look at the power level dwindle down one by one. "I'm sorry" Mike said very quietly. For some reason this inuriated me even more, normaly i'm easy going and an apalogy was all i would need and it's over, but this, this was diffrent...

4% the tablet showed on the screen

I still had my stool in my hand, I tightend my grip on one of its legs, turned towards Mike and walked slowly towards him...

3%

Looking over Mike my breathing became more angrier, louder, faster...

2%

Sweat dripped down my forehead. Silence and quiet sobbs filled the room

1%

I lifted the stool above my head in a swinging stance. I charged up my swing in a rage induced manner...

0%

The lights tuned off, the doors lifted up and music started playing, behind me...

I was still standing there, waiting to strike in darkness having second thoughts " Did I really want to do this..." I thought gloomly to myself. Hearing the music reminded me of the "trodor march" but in a music box rendition. After the music stopped I anwsered my own question "Yeah I did..." With no hesitation, I let out a loud sream "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" then I furiously swung my stool. Then silence...

...That was broke with A loud "CRACK", heard echoing throughout the empty halls of the pizzaria. Then followed by the sound of a body falling to the ground with a loud "THUD". However the body wasn't of flesh and bone but rather of metallic and plastic. The body, was Freddys. While now only shaky breaths were heard by both a frustrated Happy and a saddened Mike, theone noise that was welcome to anyone at this point was the familiar "DING-DONG" bellchime that came from both Mike and Happys' tablets. With this the "daytime" power kicked back in and every thing was back to relative normality. Freddy was nowhere to be seen however as soon as the power came back on. Happy confused, ran to the doorway just in time to see a glimpse of Freddy truning the corner down the hallway. Not even questioning it, Happy looked back at Mike. He was still in the same position, but a little bit more calmed down.

Looking at Mike. I was still a bit upset but understood why, he wanted help badly and didn't care who it was. i walked slowly towards Mike, crouched down a bit then gave him a hug. Because let's face it, if a guy for whatever reason had to endure five days with these killer robots and have to endure another another week, with the first day almost ending up _**BRUTALLY **_stuffed face-first into a mask then a suit NOT meant for humans, I figured anyone would be elagable for a hug. Regardless of what they did before hand.

"I-if you want to leave now Happy, you can. I won't hold it against you" Mike finally spoke normaly. "Oh don't worry I'm leaving alright..." Mike looked down as if expecting that anwser "...but I'll be back by tonight, before 12" I replied "But i thought you just said you were leaving... today?" Mike said finally looking up looking confused. "I know, I did say I was leaving... _FOR TODAY..._" I added. Mike was just completely out of it now. "Look man, day one of **ANYTHING** should be the easiest, but no, today was like as if those robots had a dial on their back setting their A.I. and on a scale of one to ten, all of them were set to freaking TWENTY!" I said "And you expect one person to survive all that? Thats IMPOSSIBLE!" I exclaimed "Actually a few guards have actually done it before..." Mike added. "Really? Ok then, out of how many? i asked "What?" Mike replied "Guards." I anwsered back. "About a hundred or more... i guess." Mike said. Hearing this, I just looked down, and shook my head.

"Look man, the point is I'm staying here. At this job. From here on out. Me and you are going to survive this thing... together" I said holding out my hand to help Mike up. Mike took my hand and i helped him up from the floor. "Alright then..." Mike paused "If thats the case, try not to get grabbed by Bonnie again... idiot" Mike said joingly "Oh yeah? well... try not to get captured by Chica _and _Freddy again... idiot" I relpied back, jokingly as well. After a bit of silence "I think we're _**BOTH**_ idiots..." Mike said blatently. Then me and Mike both started laughing, despite the fact just a few hours ago, we were desprately fighting for our lives. Maybe it was us slowly adjusting to the madness inside this building... or maybe us slipping _**into **_it..." Regardless it was best to not question it too much.

Suddenly, a few knocks were heard on the door, I looked at the watch and it said 6:10. "Thats right, we have to open the doors, our shift ended ten minutes a- Ow" I suddenly felt a sharp sting on my left arm. I looked down and remembered I got it from my first encounter with Bonnie. Most if not all of the blood was dried up and the cut was somewhat healed, but it still needed to be treated. "Dang, battle scar" Mike added "Heh, heh, Yeah." I replied as Mike flipped up his comfy office chair, and I flipped up my now trusty and slightly splintered wooden stool. As I picked up my tablet, Mike asked as he was placing his tablet on the desk "Hey you think a could... Maybe... sit in that stool tomorrow?" "Sure you can..." I replied throwing my tablet at the table (keeping with the theme of the tablet gaining "ariel velocity" in whatever way, shape, or form...) and after a satisfying "THUD" I added "...Tomorrow". Mike just looked blankly at me.

"Alright you ready to go Happy?" Mike asked "Sure thing" I replied, and with that Me and Mike headed towards the main door to unlock it for the next shift. On the way there I couldn't help but look at the now still animatronics on the stage and think to myself "Five nights at Freddys... This was day one, four more to go... Bring it"

* * *

><p>Hey guys just wanted to ask what do you guys think so far? And did you guys catch ANY of the references hidden inside the chapter if not the whole story? Anyways the first night already escalated pretty quickly huh? Don't worry, things have only begun... Anyways Be Chill...<p> 


End file.
